SORRY
by Roy Kazuya
Summary: Maafkan kami Sasuke. And thanks a lot for The Eyes. Aku dapat merasakan kehadiranmu, aku senang sekali setidaknya ada bagian dari dirimu yang ada di dalam diriku Adik maafkan aku Maafkan kakak !Kakak sangat sayang kamu, Sasuke :')


SORRY

Disclainer: naruto Masashi K.

Warning: typo,ooc,yaoi,sasuke pov

APA KAMU GAY!? JAWAB!"

Hidupku yang sebelumnya indah, hidupku yang sebelumnya menyenangkan, hidupku yang sebelumnya damai, hidupku yang sebelumnya sejahtera, semua hanya tinggal 'sebelum dan sebelum' karena kini sudah berubah.

Berubah.

Ya, berubah total.

Kini tak tau lagi mau ditaruh dimana apa yang menyebabkan mereka pusing. Sungguh ini di luar dugaan. Ga pernah sebelumnya aku akan coming out dengan cara begini dan dengan reaksi seperti ini.

Saat itu aku baru pulang sekolah dan baru menginjakan kaki di rumah. Kulihat semua keluargaku, mama, papa, kak itachi berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Ya, itu adalah hal yang aneh menurutku karena jarang sekali mereka dapat berkumpul bersama. Dan yang bikin aku tambah bingung adalah melihat ekspresi mereka semua. Wajah yang murung, atau amarah? Atau kecewa? Entahlah, mereka bagai punya seribu wajah. Tak bisa ku lukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Entah mengapa saat itu juga jantung ku bekerja tiga kali lipat dari biasanya. Tubuhku panas mendadak. Aku tak tau mengapa. Apakah karena aura yang diciptakan mereka atau bagaimana. Feelingku mengatakan bahwa there's something wrong and maybe the 'wrong' –thing is me.

"cepat ke kamar mu, ganti baju dan cepat kembali ke sini! Ada yang mau kita bahas!" ujar mama dingin.

Perasaan ga enak itu semakin dapat ku pastikan bahwa, yea the problem is on me.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Berjalan ke kamarku seakan berjalan sangat cepat, oh Tuhan hentikanlah waktu, dan apanbila Engkau ijinkan, maka putar baliklah waktu.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang tidak berpihak padaku. Hikshiks

Sesaat kemudian aku sudah berada di ruang keluarga dimana mereka berkumpul.

Suasana mencekam sangat kentara di ruangan ini.

"a..ada apa..ma?" suaraku bergetar, berbisik hampir ga kedengeran.

"kamu gay?"

DEG….

"apa ma?" ulang ku seolah tak mendengar.

"APA KAMU GAY?! JAWAB!"

Tanya mama mengejutkan ku dengan suara yang menggelegar.

Sudah bisa dipastikan wajahku sangat terbuka, terlihat seperti akan menjawab. Padahal tak ada satukata pun yang terlintas di kepalaku. Saat mendengar mama bertanya seperti itu, serasa aku terjatuh hingga lebih dalam dari dasar lautan. Tubuhku lemas seperti ada yang meloloskan tulangku.

" ..apaan sih ma" ujarku sambil mencoba untuk relax dan tersenyum.

"JAWAB SAJA YA ATAU TIDAK!"

Kali ini papa yang angkat bicara. Sungguh, aku tak pernah membuat orangtuaku semarah ini. Sungguh, ingin sekali aku menangis. Rasanya kelenjar air mataku bekerja lebih cepat.

"jika kamu tidak mengatakan apa-apa maka kami simpulkan ya, kamu GAY!" sekarang kakakku yang ambil alih pembicaraan. Sungguh terasa aku disudutkan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk.

PPLAAKKK!

Pipiku panas. Ku raba pipiku. Papa kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah menamparku sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

Oke, kali ini aku tak bisa lagi membendung air mataku. Air mataku dengan lancarnya mengalir bak air yang mengalir dari hulu ke hilir.

"kenapa sasuke? Kenapa?!"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ya aku tak tau ma kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Seandainya aku bisa memilih jalan hidup, aku tak akan memilih hidup sebagai gay. Ingin sekali aku menjawab itu atas pertanyaan mama, namun, lidahku kelu, aku tak ingin lagi menyakiti hati mereka dengan jawaban-jawabanku. Biarlah aku yang tanggung, cukup aku saja yang merasakan sakit. Jangan mereka.

"kenapa kamu hanya menggeleng!?"

Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Entah, apakah karena aku gay mereka sampai semarah itu? Ya aku tau, mereka benci sekali gay. Saat itu aku sedang berkumpul bersama di malam yang cerah sambil menonton TV kabel. Dan kebetulan menayangkan film yang berbau homoseksual. Saat itu juga mama nyeletuk.

"tuh lihat, gay memang kotor, dengan gampangnya mereka bercumbu, bersetubuh. Apa mereka tak kenal dosa? Haha mereka memang kotor sekali! Dasar makhluk bejat!"

"betul banget ma! Ada teman kuliahku yang gay, benci sekali aku, sampe-sampe aku sering mengerjai dia karena ketahuan suka ngelirik aku!" timpal kak itachi.

"duh! Kamu hati-hati nak, jangan dekat-dekat sama orang seperti itu. Jauhi mereka! Nanti kamu tertular. Mereka itu seperti virus" sahut papa.

Aku yang posisinya di atas sofa hanya bisa tertunduk, terdiam. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan, aku tak begitu ma, pa, kak. Aku tak begitu! Ga semua gay seperti itu . Saat itu aku hanya bisa kembali ke kamar dan tidur ditemani isakan tangis miris dari bibirku.

"sudah! Lama-lama ppa bisa kena serangan jantung kalau disini terus!"

" ya sudah pa, ayo kita ke kamar saja!"

"ma, pa, itachi ke rumah teman dulu ya"

Mama dan papa mengangguk, lalu mereka masuk ke kamar, sedang kak itachi keluar menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, sempat ku lihat dia melirikku dengan tatapan sinis.

Hatiku miris.

Serasa teriris.

Rasanya ingin lagi ku menangis.

Ku berjalan lunglai menuju kamar.

Ku tutup pintu, dan ku kunci. Sejenak ku berdiri di depan pintu, melihat sekeliling kamarku. Lemariku yang berisi banyak piala, piagam, dan penghargaan serta sertifikat dari lomba yang ku ikuti baik itu akademik maupun non akademik.

Dada ini sesak.

Ku berjalan pelan ke arah meja belajar. Ku tatap sendu tiap foto yang kupajang disitu. Ada foto saat aku ulang tahun yang ke 4. aku tersenyum. Aku ingat sekali aku mendapatkan banyak hadiah dan kak itachi ngiri sekali hingga sepanjang acara ulang tahunku, ia cemberut dan setelah acara ulang tahunku selesai, aku memberikan sebagian mainanku padanya yang waktu itu berumur 7 tahun. Lalu ku tatap lagi foto di sebelahnya dimana saat kakaku berumur 17 tahun. Saat itu kami membuat acara pesta ulangtahun kecilkecilan di rumah. Saat itu suasana sangat gembira dan penuh suka cita.

Dan masih banyak lagi foto-foto yang ada di meja belajarku dan kutatapi satusatu.

Kenangan masa lalu.

Hatiku pilu.

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam aku tatapi foto-foto itu sehingga habis sudah rebahkan badanku. Ku tertidur.

Ku bangun, ku lihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Tumben mama dan papa tidak membangunkanku. Apa mereka masih marah? Ku harap tidak.

Ku keluar kamar dengan suatu perasaan ganjil. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku saat aku keluar kamar. Ya, rasa takut. Aku takut sekali untuk keluar kamar. Namun ku beranikan diri untuk keluar kamar.

Ku berdiri di depan ruang makan. Mereka bertiga tengah asik tertawa ria menikmati sarapannya tanpa aku. Namun aku senang, setidaknya sepertinya mereka telah melupakan kejadian kemarin. Ku berjalan menuju meja makan.

Saat mereka melihat aku datang, mereka langsung menatapku terdiam, lalu dengan segera mereka menyelesaikan makannya dan pergi satupersatu meninggalkan aku di ruang makan.

Aku tertegun dalam duduk diamku. Ku segera mengambil piring dengan gamang dan mengambil nasi goreng. Astaga. Sedikit sekali. Apa mama hanya memasakan sarapan untuk mereka saja? Sedih hatiku.

Ku ambil sarapan dan ku makan sendiri.

Hari hariku tak sama lagi. Mereka menjauhiku, seakan aku ini virus mematikan. Mereka memarahiku, seakan aku selalu membuat kesalahan yang sebenarnya tak ku perbuat. Mereka bahkan terkadang tak memandangku, seakan aku tidak ada di rumah ini.

Hampir setiap hari, setiap aku pulang sekolah, aku hanya berjalan menuju kamar, berdiam diri dan menulis buku harian. Ya, dulu aku sangat menjauhi kegiatan menulis buku harian, karena menurutku itu sangat useless. Tapi, sekarang malah aku senang menulis buku harian atau diary. Karena hanya dengan buku itulah aku dapat menuangkan perasaan-perasaan yang sedang aku rasakan saat itu dan apa yang aku alami selalu ku tulis di buku itu. Buku itu menjadi teman baru bagiku.

Ohya, ternyata di sekolahku juga sudah tersebar bahwa aku gay. Aku sendiri sampai sekarang belum tau siapa sebenarnya yang menyebarkan rahasia bahwa aku gay. Hhhh seingat aku aku tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa aku gay.

Sekarang, di rumah maupun di sekolah aku mulai dua temanku yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Naruto dan Sakura. Aku sering curhat padanya.

- 7 tahun kemudian –

Aku sudah semakin dewasa, aku pun sudah lulus sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran umum di sebuah universitas negeri terkemuka di Konohagakure. Sedihnya, keluargaku masih belum mau menerimaku. Sampai wisudaku pun mereka tidak datang. Sedihnya :'( bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Sekarang aku sudah bekerja, mengumpulkan uang untuk mengambil S2 spesialis ortopedi.

Sekarang aku sedang berada dalam ruang …..Teleponku berdering.

Ku angkat, "hei! Cepat datang ke Rumah Sakit XXX di ruangan 312! Kakak mu kecelakaan!" suara perempuan entah siapa di telepon.

"OKE!"Panik sekali aku saat mendengar hal itu. Aku tak bertanyatanya lagi siapa perempuan itu, aku langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit, sebelumnya aku meminta sekretarisku untuk membatalkan jadwalku pada hari ini dengan alasannya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit aku langsung menuju ke kamar dimana kakakku di rawat. Ada mama disitu, tak ada papa, mungkin masih di kantor. Satu kata yang terlintas di kepalaku saat melihat kakakku terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang. Parah. Di perban di bagian mata, dan di perban di tangan. Kaki disangga, kanan dan kiri.

Tiba-tiba tulang-tulangku sangat sakit. Sakit sekali. Hingga aku meringkuk di lantai. Mama terlihat kaget, tetapi ia tak bergeming, hanya menatapku.

Tulangku seperti remuk menjadi kepingan! Sakit bukan main!Aku hendak keluar kamar.

"mau kemana kamu! Kakakmu sedang sakit begini, kamu bukannya menyapa, malah main datang dan pergi begitu saja"

Aku menahan rasa sakitku, dan duduk di bangku dekat kasur. Aku tetap meringis kesakitan. Mama memandangku aneh.

"apakabar kak?"

"bodoh! Sudah jelas ia sedang sakit!"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut sambil menahan sakit.

- 4 bulan kemudian –

Semenjak hari itu, tulangku sering terasa sakit yang amat sangat. Oh ya, kakakku sudah mendingan tetapi dokter mengatakan bahwa kinerja matanya hanya 7%. Kakakku di vonis buta. Akibat kecelakaan itu

Aku memutuskan untuk periksa ke rumah sakit. Terdengar aneh bukan? Seorang calon dokter spesialis tulang malah bertandang ke rumah sakit spesialis tulang. Tapi mau di kata apa lagi aku ga bisa periksa tubuhku sendiri, itulah sebabnya manusia tidak bisa tinggal dan hidup sendiri. Manusia tetap membutuhkan orang lain untuk menjalani hidupnya.

Dan betapa kagetnya aku setelah mendapatkan hasil tesku.

Sungguh, lemas aku di buatnya.

Ya Tuhan, apalagi yang mau kau beri kepadaku? Cobaan apa lagi?

Semenjak itu aku seperti tak selera hidup.

Kerjaku di rumah sakit juga sedikit terbengkalai karena aku lebih suka melamun sampai aku hampir kena pecat karena kerja ku yang kurang baik pada pasien.

Tapi aku akan mencoba untuk tetap konsisten.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan ide sangat cemerlang menurutku. Ya, dari pada sia-sia, lebih baik di gunakan!

Lagipula rasa sakit yang menderaku sudah tak sanggup lagi aku bendung.

Aku resign dari kerjaku sebagai dokter.

Aku menuliskan surat kepada orangtuaku bahwa aku ada kerja di luar pulau sekurang-kurangnya dua tahun.

Ya, selama dua tahun itulah aku akan terus berbaring di tempat sekali apa yang ada di pikiran Anda. Aku , do a little white lie hehe i think it is not a big deal.

Sebenarnya aku samasekali tidak ada di luar pulau. Aku hanya berpindah kota saja. Disana aku dirawat, selagi aku masih bisa, aku akan terus menulis tubuhku semakin lama semakin lemah dan rasa sakit ini terkadang membuat aku tak bisa lagi menulis.

Mau aku beri tau apa itu hasil tesku? Saat itu aku terkena kanker tulang stadium 3. dan sekarang, aku sudah di rawat di rumah sakit ini kurang lebih 1 tahun. Dan memasuki stadium 4 dan dokter ku bilang, aku divonis hanya dapat hidup sekurang-kurangnya dua tahun.

Dua setengah tahun sudah aku mengendap di rumah sakit. Aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang di kesepianku masih mau menemaniku dan masih mau memberiku waktu setengah tahun untuk hidup lebih panjang lagi.

-THE OTHER SIDE, Itachi Point of View-

"kemana itu anak!? Dasar gay tak berguna! Sudah kerja tak pernah sedikitpun mengantarkan uang pada orang tua! Kakaknya sedang sakitpun ia tak pernah pulang sekadar menjenguk!"Mama meracau. Yah, semenjak aku kecelakaan, aku tak bisa pungkiri lagi bahwa aku memang kangen dengan adikku satu-satunya itu . Terkadang aku sering merasa bersalah.

"sudah lah ma, mungkin ia sedang sibuk"

Aku buta sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang dapat ku lihat. Huruf braille jadi makananku setiap hari.

Mama dan papa masih belum mau menerima adikku sepertinya. Sedangkan aku sudah merindukannya. Aku rindu saat kita bermain bersama. Dimana kamu Sasuke? I miss you brother :'(

I'm sorry for everything.

Kriiiinnnnnggggg…."ma, can you help me? Tolong angkat teleponnya"

"oke"

Aku sedikit menguping pembicaraan mama.

"ya, betul"

"apa?!"

"oh terima kasih Tuhan! Terima kasih pak! Kapan bisa dilakukan?"

"baik pak! Baik! Terima kasih!"Mama menutup teleponnya.

"ada apa ma?"

"kamu…kamu mendapatkan donor mata sayang!" terdengar suara mama bergetar. Hatiku pun bergetar. Sungguh bahagianya! Ya memang semenjak aku di vonis buta, mamaku meminta dokter untuk mencarikan donor mata untukku, sayangnya tidak ada yang cocok hingga akhirnya setelah menunggu sekian lama, aku akhirnya mendapatkan juga donor mata itu.

Aku jadi ingat adiku. Kembalilah Sasuke, kakak ingin melihatmu! :") dan kembali mendengar suaramu dan bermain bersama lagi. Ya walaupun aku sudah tunangan, tapi aku kangen sekali bermain dengan dia.

"kapan aku bisa operasi ma?"

"minggu lusa sayang"

Dua hari telah ku tunggu, kini tiba saatnya bagiku untuk melakukan operasi. Ada rasa was-was dalam diriku apabila operasi ini tak berjalan dengan serahkan semuanya kepada Tuhan.

"kemana ini adikmu!? Sungguh tak punya perasaan! Dia bilang hanya dua tahun! Tapi sekarang sudah lewat setengah tahun lebih!"Aku yang sudah berbaring di ranjang dorong hanya bisa menghela nafas. Aku ingin fokuskan dulu sementara ke operasiku nanti.

Kepalaku pusing sekali. Tubuhku lemas pasca operasi. Kesadaranku perlahan mulai membaik. Bisa kurasakan kaki dan tanganku dingin. Mungkin karena pengaruh AC atau bisa saja karena aku sedang gugup. Ya gugup karena banyak hal. Apakah operasi berhasil? Apakah aku bisa melihat lagi? Dimana mama dan papa? Dimana adikku? Atas nama siapa mata ini di donorkan?$0DHhhh kepalaku tambah pusing memikirkan hal itu.

Aku tak tau di mana diriku sekarang, mataku masih di perban sepertinya. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah berada di ruang kamar pasien.

Tangan kananku menghangat, ada yang memegang tanganku.

"ma? Apakah itu mama?" suaraku keluar parau sekali. Haus diriku.

Tak ada jawaban.

"aku haus"

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu, entah itu selang atau sedotan yang menempel di mulutku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku sedot. Hmmm ternyata air putih.

"mama? Papa? Apakah itu kalian?"

Kembali ia melepas tanganku. Perlahan tanganku kembali dingin.

selang 30 menit, ada yang membuka pintu dan suara orang berbincang.

Sepertinya dokter.

"nak? Bagaimana kabarmu?"Oh suara mama."mama?"

"iya nak ini mama"

"ma, aku baik saja."

"bagaimana nak? Apa yang kamu rasakan?" tanya seorang lelaki yang aku yakini dokter.

"baik, tapi kepalaku terasa pening"

"itu wajar. Hmm kamu telah tertidur kurang lebih seminggu. Dan saya rasa sekarang saatnya untuk kita mencoba membuka perbannya bu." lanjut berapa lama, dokter menyentuh perban di kepalaku.

"pejamkan matamu ya nak"

Perlahan perlahan dokter melepaskan perban di kepalaku,

"sudah terlepas perbannya." kata dokter itu.

"jangan buka dulu matamu nak, suster, tolong tutup semua tirai dan matikan lampu besar, nyalakan lampu kecil"Perintah dokter itu

"baik dok"

"oke, sekarang kamu boleh membuka matamu perlahan saja"

Aku mulai mencoba untuk membuka mataku.

"bagaimana nak?" tanya dokter itu.

"buram dok"

"sabar ya, kita tunggu beberapa menit. Suster! Tolong nyalakan lampu besar"

Seketika kamar terlihat terang. Aku dapat melihat bayangan mama, dokter, dan seseorang yang memakai baju putih sepertinya itu suster.

"bagaimana nak?"

"masih buram dok"

Kudengar mama terisak.

"sabar bu, ini masih dalam proses adaptasi mata baru"Kata dokter lembut menenangkan tapi pasti aku dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"dok…"

"ya?" dokter dengan segera langsung menghampiriku.

"aku bisa melihat jelas!" sahut ku girang.

"syukurlaaah! PUJI TUHAN!" pekik mama bahagia. Kulihat ia menangis bahagia.

Ya! Dapat kulihat. Semua dapat ku lihat. Cahaya, warna berbaur menjadi satu. Dapat lagi kulihat dunia. Sungguh hatiku sangat senang.

"suster! Tolong ambilkan cermin!" kata dokter itu.

"baik dok!" dengan cekatan, sang suster kembali lagi dengan sebuah cermin dan memberikannya ke dokter.

"nak, coba kamu lihat di cermin."

Ia menyodorkan cermin ke arah mukaku. Kulihat bayangan mukaku disana. Kuperhatikan mata baruku.

Mulutku terbuka, aku kaget. Mataku indah sekali! Ya tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa mataku indah. Warnanya, Hitam pekat. Berkilauan.

"bagus sekali ma matanya!"

"iya nak!"

"dokter, kalau boleh apakah saya boleh tau atas nama siapa mata ini di donorkan? Saya sangat ingin mengucapkan terimakasih" mamaku angkat bicara.

"nanti saya akan berikan nomor dan kalian bisa tanya kepadanya atas nama siapa mata ini di donorkan."

-14 minggu kemudian-

"maaa, ada tamu!"

"ya naak." mama segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menyusul ke ruang tamu.

"ini ma, dokter Hajime,"

"ohh selamat pagi pak dokter. Silahkan duduk. Mau minum apa?"

"pagi juga ibu, teh saja bu"

"baik. Silahkan dulu berbincang-bincang dengan anak saya, saya akan buatkan teh"

"maaf bu jadi merepotkan"

"tak apa"

Mama tersenyum dan bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh.

"jadi.. pak dokter tau atas nama siapa mata ini di donorkan?"

Pak dokter itu hanya mengangguk. Ia lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"ini barang yang beliau tinggalkan"

Ia menyodorkan sebuah map besar coklat terlihat tebal.

"apa ini dok?" tanyaku setelah menerima map itu.

"buka saja"

Aku membuka map itu, ku keluarkan isinya, sebuah buku, entah buku apa, dengan sampul berwarna coklat juga. Hmmmm sama ada satu map coklat lainnya yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Duh cinta coklat banget sih.

"apa boleh ku lihat?" tanya ku hatihati ke dokter.

"tentu" kata dokter itu tersenyum.

Aku membuka buku itu.

Seperti halnya buku pada umumnya, buku itu dipenuhi tulisan tulisan. Sepertinya ini diary.

Kamis 14 november 1992

Mungkin akan terdengar lucu, aku dulu sangat enggan untuk menulis catatan harian seperti ini, aku selalu menjauhi hal ini. Tapi entah mengapa justru sekarang aku yang mendekati kegiatan ini dan mulai menyukai kegiatan ini di kala semua orang menjauhi diriku.

Ya, kini, hari ini juga, hariku berubah. Hari-hariku berubah 180 derajat. Setelah mereka mengetahui sebuah rahasia terbesar yang ada pada diriku. Rahasia yang selama ini aku simpan rapat-rapat. Akhirnya terbuka. Terbuka dalam artian ya, bernar-benar terbuka.

ASTAGA ini?

Semua orang, orangtuaku, teman-teman ku sudah mengetahui segalanya. Aku sendiri bingung mengapa bisa rahasia ini terungkap. Padahal aku tak pernah melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Sekarang, saudaraku bahkan menjadi musuhku hikshiks :'( terdengar ironis memang, saudara satusatunya yang paling aku cintai, kak Itachi, sekarang menjauhiku. Seperti aku ini adalah virus mematikan yang harus di musnahkan.

Mama datang bergabung."kamu baca apa sayang?"Aku tak dapat berkata.

Hhhh sungguh saat itu aku kaget sekali saat pulang sekolah, mama dan papa serta kak Itachi ada di ruang keluarga, seperti menantiku untuk dihakimi. Perasaanku sungguh kacau saat itu. Perasaan tidak enak udah mengalir. Hmmm namun apa daya? Aku tak bisa lagi berlari, diary. Apalagi saat mama bertanya "apakah aku gay?" aku tak dapat berkata, saat itu aku sungguh seperti terjun bebas dan jatuh ke lubang yang lebih dalam dari samudra. Gamang. Hampa. Banyak pikiran berkecamuk, sangking banyaknya sampai aku tak dapat lagi berpikir. Aku ingin menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan, namun aku tahan. Sudah cukup aku mebuat kecewa mereka segitu dalamnya, cukuplah, tak perlu lagi aku tambah masalah. Aku ingin sekali meminta maaf, tapi aku takut sekali. Takut mereka tak mau menerima maafku. Aku tak sanggup lagi bila tak mendapat maaf dari mereka, maka aku urungkan niatku untuk minta maaf.

"kamu baca apa sih say?"

"ini….ini..diary ma, ayo kita baca bersama"Mataku memanas. Dimanakah engkau adikku?

Jumat 15 november 1992

Hari ini aku takut sekali untuk keluar kamar, tak seperti biasanya, aku selalu ceria dipagi hari walaupun baru bangun tidur untuk menyambut pagi bersama keluarga dan sarapan dengan suasana yang hangat kekeluargaan. Namun kali ini aku bagai anak yang tidak pada sarangnya. Seperti bukan di rumah sendiri. Aku keluar kamar dan menuju meja makan, sejenak aku berhenti di depan ruang makan. Kulihat mereka bercanda ria seperti hari biasanya. Aahhhhhhh saat itu ada kelegaan luar biasa di hatiku, pikirku mereka sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin.

Tapi ternyata aku salah. Saat aku menghampiri mereka, mereka menatapku dan mulai bergegas menyelesaikan mereka lantas berlalu satu persatu meninggalkan ruang makan. Hatiku pilu. Ternyata mereka masih marah padaku.

Hatiku bertambah pedih saat ternyata tak ada sarapan buat ku, hanya tersisa setengah centong nasi goreng yang tersisa. Ku ambil sisa itu dengan tangan gemetar lalu duduk di meja makan dan makan dalam keheningan. Tak terasa air mataku merintik keluar. Sebegitu marahnyakah mereka hingga sarapan pun aku harus mengambil sisa dan makan dalam kesendirian?

Selasa 21 maret 1993

Ya benar aku nyatakan bahwa hidupku tak lagi sama. Sudah berbulanbulan sejak kejadian itu, mereka tak lagi mau menerimaku. Teman di sekolahpun aku tak ada, hanya Naruto dan Sakura lah yang masih mau menerimaku. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada mereka.

Apakah menjadi seorang gay salah? Toh itu bukan jalan hidup yang aku mau pilih? Apabila aku dapat memilih jalan hidupku, tentu aku tak mau hidup seperti ini. Terkadang aku bingung sama Tuhan, ia yang menciptakan manusia dengan berbagai karakternya, termasuk straight, gay, lesbian, and bisexual. Tapi mengapa Ia hanya menghalalkan straight? Apakah kaum gay lesbian dan bisexual mahluk sampah? Kenapa Tuhan yang menciptakan tapi Ia justru juga melarang? Mengapa Ia membiarkan ada rasa seperti ini di dunia?

Aku bingung. Sejenak aku berpikir bahwa aku akan mengakhiri hidupku, namun entah mengapa aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan segala masalah yang aku perbuat.

"mah,,, ini,, diary Sasuke" aku menatap nanar mama. Mama terlihat seperti menerawang.

Selasa 12 april 1993

Happy birthday papa! Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan itu di depan papa langsung namun aku tak bisa. Mereka tak menginginkanku lagi. Lagipula aku sudah tak punya muka lagi di hadapan mereka. Maka aku hanya taruh surat ucapan selamat ulang tahun tanpa memberikan nama, dan juga sebuah kado di depan kamar papa di subuh hari. Hadiah yang aku berikan adalah jam tangan Swiss Army yang dulu papa idamkan. Aku sudah menabung lama untuk dapat membelikan papa hadiah itu. Maaf pa, aku telah mengecewakan papa. Aku sungguh tak berniat sekalipun mebuat papa kecewa. Semoga papa umur panjang :')

Aku sengaja tak mencantumkan namaku di surat tersebut karena ya, kalau aku mencantumkannya, pasti papa akan tidak sudi menggunakannya. Aku senang sekali saat aku mengintip dari pintu kamar di pagi hari, papa dengan gembira menggunakan jam tangan itu dan memamerkannya ke kak Itachi dan mama.

Selasa 2 oktober 2000

Mama! Papa! Kak Itachi! Aku lulus menjadi sarjana kedokteran umum dengan predikat terbaik! Cum laude! Aaaaaaaa aku senang sekali. Aku ingin sekali memeluk mama dan papa seperti yang teman-teman ku lakukan saat wisuda. Namun, sayangnya mama dan papa ataupun kak Itachi tak datang ke acara wisudaku. Sungguh sedih sekali. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan berjalan ke toilet agar tak merusak suasana sukacita teman-temanku.

Kamis 16 juli kaget sekali ketika mengetahui bahwa kakakku kecelakaan! Panik diriku. Ya Tuhan, jangan dulu kau ambil nyawa kakakku, aku sangat menyayanginya, walaupun jarang aku bertemu dengannya tapi aku sangat rindu padanya.

Air mataku turun tanpa dapat aku cegah

Aku mengunjungi kakakku. Disitu ada mama juga, aku tersenyum secara spontan. Ingin sekali aku peluk mama seperti aku memeluk mama waktu aku masih kecil, namun sepertinya mama masih tak mau menerimaku.

Aku sedih sekali ketika melihat kak Itachi terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang pasien. Apa lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa kakakku sudah di vonis dokter akan buta itu tibatiba pertulanganku sakit sekali. Tak dapat ku lukiskan betapa sakitnya tulangtulang di sekujur tubuhku, aku tak tau mengapa.

Rabu 24 november 2002

Belakangan ini aku sering sekali mengalami sakit yang amat sangat di setiap pertulanganku. Akhirnya aku periksakan keadaanku ke dokter tulang.

Jumat 26 november 2002

Aku dapatkan hasil tesku kemarin rabu, aku kaget sekali saat membaca hasil tes ku. Ternyata aku mengidap kanker tulang stadium 3. saat itu juga hidupku kembali berkecamuk. Tak ada selera untuk hidup. Dan kata dokter aku harus sudah mulai berbaring di tempat tidur untuk jangka waktu yang lama, untuk perawatan.

Aku memikirkan biaya yang keluar untuk perawatan itu. Untung aku ada asuransi jiwa dan sedikit tabungan. Yahhh maaf maa, tadinya aku mau beliin mama mobil baru hadiah ulang tahun mama yang ke 47, tapi sekarang itu hanya tinggal impian, karena tabunganku harus ku pakai untuk berobat.

Minggu 19 januari 2004

Aku sudah mulai menetap di rumah sakit. Aku akan terus berbaring tak berdaya di sini. Aku sering menatap hampa langit-langit kamarku. Kemarin dokter bilang bahwa aku hanya bertahan hidup tinggal 2 tahun lagi. Maka dari itu, tiga hari yang lalu, aku meninggalkan kotaku dengan sebuah surat kepada mama dan papa bahwa aku harus dipindah kerjakan di luar pulau. Maaf ma, aku harus berbohong. Aku tak mau membuat mama dan papa sedih lagi (aku sendiri ragu, apakah mama akan sedih juga bila tau bahwa umurku tinggal 2 tahun lagi?)

Kulihat mama menitikkan air mata. Begitu pula aku. Tak kuasa aku membaca tulisan ini. Namun aku penasaran. Sungguh!

Tapi tenang, aku punya kejutan yang tak kalah menarik untuk kalian

Senin 20 januari 2004

Neji datang ke kamar ku. Dia adalah pria yang aku cintai. Pria nakal hehehe nakal dalam artian benarbenar nakal. Hmmm dia pujaan hatiku ma, pa. Begitu elok parasnya, tampan sekali. Ia adalah temanku di SMA dulu. Aku tak tau apa yang membuat ia datang kemari, padahal dulu ia adalah salah satu orang yang selalu menghinaku. Ia bilang, ia membawakan satu berita untukku. Namun berita yang ia bawakan ternyata tak setampan wajahnya (?) hehhehhe. Ternyata dia yang telah membeberkan rahasiaku. Dia juga minta maaf. Aku tanya dia, dari mana dia tau bahwa aku gay. Dia bilang, tak sengaja melihat catatanku yang bertuliskan bahwa aku sangat cinta pada Neji.

Aku kecewa dan menangis pelan, namun aku tak bisa lagi marah padanya, semuanya sudah terjadi dan terlanjur menjadi bubur, tak bisa diubah lagi menjadi beras. Aku memaafkannya, dan ia berjanji padaku akan menjagaku di sampai hari terakhirku.

"saya, dokter Hajime adalah pengurus dari Uchiha Sasuke. Di saat terakhirnya, kami sedang berupaya untuk tetap memompa jantungnya agar tetap berdetak. Namun, struktur tulangnya sudah rusak sedangkan banyak pembulu darah dan syaraf penting yang melekat pada tulang. Sehingga, nak Sasuke tak lagi dapat hidup. Ia meninggal pada hari kamis 30 november 2006. dan empat bulan sebelum meninggalnya, dia sempat memberikan saya wasiat agar matanya di donorkan untuk kakakknya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Untungnya segala persyaratan donor mata terpenuhi sehingga dapat di donorkan."

Air mataku sudah tak perlu ditanya lagi, begitu pula mama yang menutup wajahnya dengan sepasang tangannya, tak bisa ditutupi bahwa mama menangis.

"jadi dok, mata ini…"

"ya, mata yang sekarang ada padamu adalah mata adikmu"

Tangisanku terbuka dan papa masuk. Papa kaget sekali dengan apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu.

"pagi, pak" sapa sang dokter ke papa.

"ya pagi. Tadinya saya mau mengambil dokumen penting yang tertinggal. Tapi, apa yang terjadi di tempat ini?"

"pa! Ini…ini..mata ini.. adalah milik Sasuke"

"apa?! Coba sini papa lihat!"

Papa segera mendekatiku dan menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Perlahan dia menitikan air mata.

"ya, ini adalah mata Sasuke, ayah ingat sekali ia memiliki mata yang berbeda, matanya hitam pekat….." papa hening sejenak.

"….bodohnya papa! Bodohnya tidak mengetahui bahwa ini adalah mata anakku sendiri! Lantas dimana anakku Sasuke?!" tanya papa panik.

"maaf pak, Sasuke sudah wafat november lalu. Waktu itu dia bersikeras agar matanya dapat di donorkan ke kakakknya. Sungguh, saya sendiri yang bukan bagian dari keluarganya sungguh terharu. Selain pada diary itu, dia telah menceritakan semuanya kepada saya apa yang terjadi. Maaf pak, bu, bukannya saya mau ikut campur. Tapi, sebagaimanapun dan seperti apapun anak yang Anda miliki, itu adalah titipan dari Tuhan. Sekiranya kita sebagai orang tua mau menjaganya dan menerima anak sendiri dengan lapang dada. Dia adalah anak yang baik dan berbakti"

Dokter Hajime pun ikutan menitikan air mata.

"saya melihat seperti apa perjuangannya melawan penyakit, dia adalah seorang lelaki yang tangguh. Ia mampu bertahan. Waktu itu saya vonis dia hanya bisa hidup selama 2 tahun, namun dengan tekadnya yang ingin tetap hidup membuat ia mampu bertahan hingga lebih dari yang saya perkirakan." Lanjut dokter Hajime.

"ya dok, dia anak yang baik!" kini mama ikut berbicara di sela tangisnya."dia tak pernah sekalipun mengecewakan kami, dia selalu menjadi penengah, dia selalu bisa membuat bangga dengan segala prestasinya. Namun, hanya karena ia gay kami jadi memojokkan dia. Saya sangat menyesal" tangisan mama pecah

"aku sendiri tak bisa membayangkan dia wisuda tanpa pendamping dari keluarga" ujarku tersendat"predikat yang ia dapatkan pun adalah cum laude." Lanjutku.

Kamipun segera menuju ke tempat dimana Sasuke di kuburkan. Kami sangat menyesal. Sungguh, kami sangat menyesal. Rasa dosa menjalar di hati kami semua. Tangisan tak dapat lagi di bendung. Disaat ia wisuda tak ada yang datang. Disaat dia sekarat tak ada yang menemani. Di hari terakhirnya pun tak ada sanak saudara yang mendampingi, hingga di hari ia dikuburpun tak ada yang hadir. Sungguh penyesalan ini melekat erat di dada kami.

Maafkan kami Sasuke, maafkan kami. Sungguh. Mama jatuh pingsan saat melihat batu nisan bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke.

Perasaan bersalah menghinggapi kami.

Maafkan kami Sasuke. And thanks a lot for The Eyes. Aku dapat merasakan kehadiranmu, aku senang sekali setidaknya ada bagian dari dirimu yang ada di dalam diriku

Adik maafkan aku

Maafkan kakak !Kakak sangat sayang kamu, Sasuke :')

Review

Kim MayuMiyuAyu : trimakasih sudah baca ff saya … tunggu ff saya berikutnya ya


End file.
